imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikolai Banks/Gangs, Tribes And Clans Of Redwall
This is a reboot to my old time RPG, Gangs Tribe and Clans RP, I hope it goes better than the original did. There are some changes though, instead of being mideval times, this will be a 30s to 80s Mafia Gangster/Redwall RP, same plot, rules and what not, but with a new theme, and missions will be endless and fun, if there are any questions can be asked or any idea or suggestions go on My Talk Page. I noticed. Mm I noticed the Wiki has been a little slower than usual, so that means this RP might be on the verge of closing O.o Plot. The gangs, tribes and clans of Mossflower Woods are fighting for territory over the land; some joined forces and made an alliance. Some groups cause havoc, and terrorize the residents of Mossflower as the fight for control rages on. Other group, However, work together and help in the fight against the evil ones; Aiding Redwall or any other place that needs help, controlling the vermin in the area. Isa and her gang of good woodlanders scout the woods throughout the day, helping others and persuading creatures to join the cause. On one half of the woods, you have The Woodland Sweepers gang, Isa’s gang; consisting good vermin campers and woodlanders. They help one another and protect their territory, alongside creatures of any species; they accept both genders into the gang. Then there is The Amazons clan, owners of the other half of Mossflower. They are hard workers. The clan accepts only female members, though some do get along with the opposite gender. Other groups help out and own small areas. Some do what they can to help out their fellow beast, woodlander or vermin. Others wreak havoc in the land. Things have gotten worse and Redwall is in danger of being attacked by the ruthless warlord, Razor Sharpclaw and his army of rats and seat rats, mean while the Woodland Sweepers and Armin's gang help the abbey dwellers get ready for battle, in this big battle with Razor Sharpclaws and his ruthless rat army. Rules #Follow the main protocol. #Each user can have 5 characters and the user can choose if his or her character should be in a Gang,TrIbe or Clan. #Each user can make up a name of a gang, if he or she chooses to. #If you choose to join leave the name of your character and put your character Form and the gang, that character is in, in a comment or on my talk page, users are aloud to join other users gang Gangs, Tribes or Clans, if they choose to. #Don't argue or insult any of your fellow users, that is not nice and it could hurt the other users feelings. #Each character can be any kind of species with in the Redwall Universe, wolves are now included, I am now allow wolves in this RPG. #Have fun and enjoy yourself and if you have any problems or anything just leave a message on me talk page, thanks and have a great, fun time. #Last and most important rule, please remember to comment, so other players know when they have comment in the RPG. #Have fun and Don't abandon this RPG, we're trying to REVIVE this Wiki, not kill it. Gangs Gangs are run by a gang leader, some gangs are outlaws, some are followers of the law and they do what they can to help one another out. Gangs follow the rules and orders of the gang leader and obeying his or her orders. Gangs are part of a community that helps one another. Tribes Tribes are run by the chief and his family, each member of the tribe has to follow the rules of the tribe or face banishment, the tribes will respond in a positive or negative way towards an invading or visiting tribe, if a visiting or invading try to break the laws the chief of the tribe will take action either way. Clans Clans are run by an alpha male and female of the clan, each member can run orders to lower class members while the alphas go adventuring with friends or their fellow clan or warrior members. Beta rank members of the clans are in charge when the alpha male or female is not around. Mid rank members are left in charge of caring for young and elder members of the clan. Omega members of the clans are low lives and are not respected at all; each male or female Omega must work hard to go up the ranks. Category:Blog posts Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:Adventure RPG